Vegeta's Legacy
by Nando the Animelover26
Summary: not good at summaries but here goes nothing: His home destroyed, His life goal taken from him. What is the prince of a warrior race to do without a purpose? How can one with no compassion live amongst these weaklings? How can Bulma change his mind and his life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A look back**

 **VEGETAS LEGACY**

 **A/N: I Do Not Own dragonball / dragonball z, I wish I did though ^_^**

After 4 hours of non-stop training, Vegeta stopped to take a break as trunks went to pee. He thinks about his life up until now on this inferior planet and her. The women that broke through all his barriers.

 _Flashback_

Vegeta "After I defeat kakarot I will claim my rightful place as ruler of all sayains"

"Vegeta can you come here for a sec" Bulma called disrupting his thoughts for a moment.

"What women I'm in the middle of training!'

"Vegeta come here NOW, or you will not eat later"

He pondered this, surely she was not commanding the prince of all sayains, but at last he went not trying to test her

"What is it you need of me Women!"

She gave him one of those death stares that would kill if possible

"What do you want Bulma" he corrected himself

He moved everything to her lab then stormed off as she called "thanks love you"

 _End of flash back_

How could this happen. The Prince of all sayains. NO! THE KING OF ALL SAYAINS reduced to husband and father on earth. Yet he couldn't help but enjoy life here. He appreciated everything in his life. He loved Bulma and would die twice over just to make sure she is happy. He was proud that trunks was growing into a great fighter. Someday he would pass on the sayain traditions to his son...he would not let the last of sayais royalty die with him. Yet he couldn't fathom the possibility that he would ever love. The ability to show compassion after all those years under frieza.

As trunks came back he ordered "another 2 hours and where done"

"Ah but dad I'm tired"

"I'll take you to by ice cream after how about that?"

'YAY! Thanks dad" trunks replied powering up into super sayain

 **~Authors notes~**

 **Thanks for reading please and please review and let me know what you think. I know it's really short but thank you for taking the time to read again. THANKS ^_^**


	2. Nightmare

Vegeta's Legacy

 **A/N: I do not own DBZ, DB, OR DBGT and anything affiliated …wish I did though**

"The little monkey Prince has plenty fight left in him doesn't he Zarbon"

"Yes Milord he seems to have not learned his lesson yet" Zarbon replies with a cold smirk as he continues to beat Vegeta to the ground. Frieza smiles coldly "Well while I do love your tenacity my little prince I have other matter to attend to" Frieza nears the young saiyan prince "Now bow down like a good little monkey, do remember that I can and will put you down here and now, but there would be no fun in that." Frieza wraps his tail around Vegeta raising him to eye level "Let this be a reminder that Zarbon will punish you as he sees fit if he feels you step out of line"

"I must say you are delectable maybe after you get cleaned up you can show me your loyalty"

"Fuck you Frieza my loyalty is to the saiyan race! I am the prince of all sayains, get your hands off me you transvestite"

Frieza begins to choke Vegeta while stroking his cheek "tsk tsk you have so much pride, it will kill you one day" Vegeta spits in the monsters face as he starts to lose consciousness.

"That's Lord Frieza to you saiyan scum!" Zarbon shouts, but frieza quiets him.

"Zarbon it's ok he will learn one way or another who his master is very soon" and with a sneer of disgust Frieza throws Vegeta against the ship wall and beats him until he passes out from pain refusing to scream in front of the tyrant and his underlings.

 _Vegeta wakes up in cold sweat flashing in and out of super saiyan_

The room is silent but that of Bulma stirring awake "Vegeta whats wrong?"

"Nothing women go back to sleep" he says as he calm's himself down.

Not being able to go back to sleep Vegeta steps onto the balcony staring into the stars. Lost in his thoughts he doesn't sense Bulma behind him until she grabs him from behind lending him her warmth.

" I understand that there are many things you will never tell me Vegeta but you have to let me in a little more I am here for you and I love you" Silence between them as the saiyan prince takes in her words. "Please come back to bed with me"

"Even in death Frieza haunts me" he responds surprising himself and Bulma. "He tried to break me to take my pride but that is the kept me going. I lived my life with the sole purpose of destroying Frieza with my own hands yet Kakarot took that from me. I wanted to kill him! Yet I could not. Without that one goal I had no purpose"

Bulma didn't know how to respond as this is only the second time Vegeta has opened up to her to this extent. She could not find the words to console the man she loved. Then Vegeta did something surprising, he turned to her and planted on her lips full of love and desire.

Looking at her as if she were the only thing in the world at that very moment "Then I met you and I mean not the bratty bothersome female that went to Namek. You gave me a purpose. You gave me a son I never once thought I could conceive under Frieza's thumb. Thank you Bulma" Then he kissed her again catching her off guard. Vegeta loved her just as much as she him albeit how he showed it in his own way.


End file.
